


we're not marvel superheroes

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Aventuras, F/M, Heroes, Humor, M/M, Superheroes, entretenimiento, super natural - Freeform, super poderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: Louis descubre que no es como los demás a los trece años.O donde Louis brilla.





	1. Chapter 1

_Era gracioso como podías perderte las cosas que pasan a diario._

Louis descubre que no es como los demás a los trece años.

—¿Cuándo dices que te aparecieron? —estaba sentado frente a un médico.

—Ayer por la tarde.

Las pastillas que le recetaron en el hospital no funcionaron. Le hicieron pruebas para detectar algún tipo de alergia pero no encontraron nada. La piel pálida de Louis seguía manchada con pequeñas manchas rojos, la sensación flamante en su pecho tardó en enfriarse.

—¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga, eh? —su madre grita, Louis puede ver desde la ventana de su habitación como sus padres discuten—. No puedes simplemente irte y luego creer que tienes derecho sobre mis hijos.

—¡Son también mis hijos! —él le grita de vuelta.

—Eso no es lo que parece —ella ni siquiera lo dice con fuerza—. Nunca lo parece.

Es ahí cuando el pecho de Louis quema después de meses. Su padre le da una bofetada y él ve a su madre paralizarse.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras cae al suelo de su habitación. Escucha a su madre gritar, no está enfadada, esta vez suena asustada. La alarma de un coche resuena en sus oídos. Louis no puede ponerse en pie, de hecho, sigue tirado en el suelo con un dolor que le llega a los huesos. Pero puede ver aterrorizado el coche de su padre explotando y comenzando a arder. Escucha las voces de personas que se acercan y los cristales reventar.

Después de aquello, las manchas rojas de su piel desaparecen pero por dentro, Louis aún sentía que algo quemaba.

Dijeron que algo estaba mal con los circuitos del coche, que se trataba de un error. Ja. ¿Qué tipo de error prendía un coche en llamas y lo hacía estallar? Louis estaba completamente seguro de que había sido responsable. Aunque podía contarle a nadie, había comenzado a creer que era como Spiderman o Thor, solo que su maldito súper poder no estaba cuando él lo necesitaba.

No funcionó cuando intentó que el colegio ardiera en llamas, ni cuando deseó que el cabello un chico realmente irritante llamado se chamuscara. Ni siquiera cuando era invierno y el agua de la ducha no se calentó por tres días seguidos.

 _Tal vez no fui yo después de todo_ , pensó, _tal vez sí hubo un fallo con el coche._

Pasado un tiempo, Louis se mudó varias veces. Acababa de cumplir diecisiete cuando su padre cada vez insistía menos en ver a sus hermanas. A Louis dejó de verlo desde que él se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Louis odiaba cada día más y más las consecuencias que traía crecer. Le gustaban las fiestas, amaba jugar al fútbol con sus mejores amigos y saber que familia estaba bien.

Es el estúpido baile de primavera y podría importarle menos. El patio del instituto está lleno de luces, flores y otros adornos realmente acogedores. Las mesas blancas destacan sobre el verde del césped. Louis sonríe al ver a Tom con una chica y observa el lugar, la pista del gimnasio llena, los vestidos exagerados, los chicos estúpidos y sus no muy ingeniosos pasos de baile.

—Al menos tendremos vacaciones después —se recordó a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Felicite se abrieron de repente, enormes. Ella se pone en pie inmediatamente, tirando del brazo de su hermano hacia la pista. Cuando Louis deja de negarse y está empezando a bailar desastrosamente, se da cuenta de que su hermana ha crecido mucho. No solo porque sea tan alta como él, sino porque acabaría la secundaria en dos años, uno después que Charlotte y, serían adultas también, como él casi lo era.

Extrañaría ese lugar. A sus amigos, al equipo de futbol y la sensación confortante de no haber suspendido un examen para el cual no había estudiado lo suficiente. En dos meses todo eso acabaría y tendría que pensar en cosas como su futuro y en cómo mejorar su falta de responsabilidad.

Entonces, pasa. Arriba, en el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales hacen un espectáculo colorido que roba la atención hasta de los más distraídos. Por un momento todo parece un poco más brillante.

—Es hermoso —oye susurrar a su hermana y eso es lo último que recuerda antes de que la sensación de que sus manos quemaran apareciera de nuevo.

Harry podía sentir sus pies dejando de aplastar las hojas. Ninguna rama, ningún árbol obstaculizaba su carrera. Había adelantado a Zayn y el bosque se había mezclado en su cuerpo sin calar o arañar ni siquiera un poco alguna parte de él. Su sonrisa no dura tanto como él quisiera, su amigo se transformó en una breve ráfaga de viento borrosa, tal así que fue como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Es tan ridículo que sigas creyendo que puedes ganarme —la sonrisa de Zayn resplandece en el atardecer.

Está disfrutando, Harry lo sabe. Su derrota, una vez más, solo logra alimentar el ego de su amigo. Antes de que Zayn pudiera atacarlo con un poco más de arrogancia, Harry susurra:

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Echan a correr. Zayn lo vuelve a adelantar a pesar de que ha empezado a moverse unos segundos después, ha llegado y se ha mezclado entre las personas desesperadas. Todo el mundo está gritando o corriendo sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Los cohetes y petardos están estallando por doquier, dejando a la gente confundida y asustada. Zayn persigue cada movimiento extraño que ve, intentando pasar desapercibido. Un petardo estalla frente a él haciendo que su oído derecho se ensordezca. Él gruñe y se mueve más enfadado. Sus ojos se abren ferozmente cuando ve unos arboles empezando a arder.

—¡Apártalos de aquí! —le grita Harry a lo lejos, a lo que Zayn levanta una ceja aún despistado.

Así que, Harry respira hondo después de poner los ojos en blanco, al ver a su amigo apretar su oreja durante otros segundos más. Directo hacia los petardos, los estruja como si fueran papel, hasta reducirlos en pedacitos.

Escucha un gemido entre los arboles cuando quiere ignorar todo y seguir destruyendo, un cohete se enciende, haciéndolo reaccionar. Inmediatamente lo atrapa con su puño y al cerrarlo la pieza se convierte en cenizas en menos de lo esperado.

Hay una chica llorando pero todo lo que Harry ve es a él.

Ella lo está golpeando en el pecho, preguntando qué demonios ha pasado. Él intenta calmarla como si fuese su trabajo. Lo cierto es que Louis está sin saber qué hacer por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

—Lo has matado... Lo has matado, Louis.

Harry ni siquiera se mueve y la chica se desmaya.

—Así que, ¿tú eres el que está haciendo todo este desastre?

Louis está paralizado, sin poder decir nada. Su ropa estaba chamuscada, agujereada, dejando ver manchas rojas en su piel.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Harry guarda silencio, Louis no puede evitar sentir pánico y cómo no, el calor queriendo salir. Así que grita que se aleje, pero por supuesto Harry no obedece.

—He dicho que te alejes.

Casi no ha levantado sus manos pero ha sido suficiente para lanzar dos bolas de fuego algo grandes, que inmediatamente causan la caída de dos árboles. _Charlotte_ , él ni siquiera puede susurrar cuando se gira a mirar el lugar donde está su hermana. Puede sentir las lágrimas caer de sus ojos y evaporarse con su propio calor. Los dos árboles van a caer encima de él y no hace esfuerzo alguno en apartarse. Ni siquiera lo piensa. Sólo se mantiene quieto, sin moverse. Lo siguiente que siente al sollozar es que está unos brazos fuertes lo rodean. Él no ve ni siente cómo los troncos caen encima de ellos y se hacen trizas. En cuanto nota un movimiento abre los ojos para ver los arboles y el cielo moverse. Deja de respirar y puede ver la mandíbula filosa de ese chico, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Y como un bobo solo se le ocurre preguntar:

—¿A dónde me llevas?

Por alguna razón Louis piensa que no va a contestar, tiene miedo a volver a hablar, lo cuál es ridículo, porque Louis no es alguien tímido o reservado. Algo más ridículo es creer que era un ángel. Así que apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico, tratando de no llorar para no mojarlo.

—Vamos a casa.

Louis no es capaz de formular una palabra porque se mueven más, empieza a correr y algo pasa con los árboles, porque– bueno, se da cuenta de que los están atravesando. Están pasando a través de ellos como si no estuvieran ahí, como si no fueran nada.

Un nudo se queda atrapado en su garganta, siente sus manos arder, pero, al mismo tiempo siente que no están ahí, que nada es real. Lo único que puede hacer es alargar la mano para ver si están atravesando todas esas ramas de verdad. Intenta respirar para sentirse menos inquietante pero le resulta imposible respirar aire de verdad, porque todo lo que capta es el olor del chico de ojos verdes.

Su brazo está más que dormido debajo de la almohada, así que Louis se estira y se remueve hasta que su rodilla da con algo. Abre los ojos al instante, el rostro de alguien a centímetros de él. El desastre de anoche tarda menos de un minuto en pasar por su mente como una película; ve a Felicite bailando a su al rededor, a las personas, a su hermana discutir. Es su hermana la que está gritando a un chico, es su hermana la que está siendo abofeteada.

Sus manos arden, de nuevo. El recuerdo de su padre golpeando a su madre, el coche estallando, su hermana mirarlo con miedo. Todo aquello empezando a explotar logrando que se sintiera más desesperado, las personas... y él ángel. Louis miró más allá del chico despeinado, estaban en una cama grande. Bastante grande, probablemente una King size, en cuarto que era no solo lujoso, sino perfecto.

 _Estoy muerto_ , piensa y las malditas manchas rojizas volvían a atacar su piel haciendo que su respiración se volviera agitada. Sabe que ese ser está dormido, que todo va a acabar en llamas, pero un brazo lo rodea y a pesar de que lo haga sentir mejor, sabe que si no lo suelta enseguida, _realmente_ le va a hacer mucho, mucho daño.

Louis observa al chico abrir los ojos finalmente. Actúa rápido, levantándose pero Louis sabe que no va a poder detenerlo. Harry no se aparta cuando Louis comienza a arder, al revés, no lo suelta. Es tan tenaz como un metal, las capas de fuego no lo afectan.

—¿Eres un ángel de verdad? —Louis se permite decirlo en voz alta dadas las circunstancias—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Harry sonríe y entonces Louis lo sabe, _lo es, lo es, lo es. Es un ángel._

—No me harás daño —le asegura, y Louis se siente hipnotizado.

Sus manos dejan de temblar, el calor en su pecho va desapareciendo y poco a poco su fuego se detiene.

—Lo siento mucho —murmura.

—Te traje aquí anoche —Harry dice—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué pasó con los árboles? Yo los derrumbé —Harry asiente, y Louis traga saliva nervioso—. No nos hicieron daño. ¿Cómo?

—De la misma manera que no lo hicieron cuando caminábamos hacia aquí.

—¿De verdad no nos aplastaron los árboles?

Harry ríe. —Bueno, tú los quemaste, ¿por qué te sorprendes tanto?

Eso no tenía ninguna gracia para Louis.

—Tengo que irme —articula, saliendo de la cama—. ¿Dónde se supone que queda mi hermana en esta historia?

—Zayn se encargo de ella–

—¿Quién es Zayn?

—Mi amigo —Harry responde poniéndose en pie—. La llevó con tu familia. ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

Louis suspiró pero no con tranquilidad.

—Justamente tengo que ir con ellos —murmura, dándose cuenta de que podría incendiar su propia casa—. ¿Cómo acabó todo anoche?

—Hey —Harry apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su hombro—. Nos hicimos cargo de todo. No te preocupes.

 _Si no eres un ángel... —_ Entonces, ¿quién eres?

—Harry —respondió metiéndose en una camisa de tirantes blanca. Caminó hasta una puerta que dejaba ver lo que era un baño—. Puedes ducharte y coger toda la ropa que quieras del armario. Te espero abajo para desayunar.

Louis dejó de observar la bañera junto a un enorme ventanal.

—Pero tengo que irme a casa.

Harry le dio una mirada divertida desde la puerta.

—No creo que seas del tipo que va a así por la calle.

Louis miró su cuerpo, su ropa estaba casi desvanecida, chamuscada y llena de agujeros. Se dio la vuelta para observar la cama. No era blanca. Ya no.

—No ensuciaré tu baño —prometió, aunque tenía sus dudas.

Harry sonreía radiante.

—Sé que no.

Si Louis no se equivocaba, Party in the USA estaba sonando cuando bajaba las escaleras. Puede ver a Harry entrando a la cocina junto a una chica idéntica a él. La mirada de un chico muy fuerte se detuvo en Louis unos pesados segundos.

—¿Se ha duchado? —pregunta mirando hacia a Harry.

Louis no pudo entender la razón de la pregunta así que lo ignoró, como todas las cosas más grandes que él.

—No iba a dejar que se suba a mi jaguar así.

Liam iba a entrecerrar los ojos, pero Harry se percató de la presencia de Louis y cambió su expresión.

—Hola de nuevo —Harry se apresura a decir. Louis pudo ver como un hoyuelo nadó hasta la superficie de su mejilla mientras decide fingir no oír el comentario del coche—. Este es Louis.

Todos sonrieron y saludaron mientras terminaba de llegar a la isla de la cocina.

—¿Él causó el fuego de anoche?

—Fue sin querer —Louis intenta aclararlo con un murmuro un poco nervioso hacia quien supone que es hermana de Harry.

—Soy Niall —el chico castaño bajó el volumen de la música, puso platos en la encimara de mármol y se apresuró a presumir de unas tortitas—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—La verdad es que tengo que irme —contestó mirando a Harry.

—Tonterías —Louis se giró hacia atrás para ver a un chico enormemente fuerte acercándose—. Son las diez de la mañana, ¿cómo vas a irte de nuestra casa sin desayunar?

Harry sonríe algo tímido y le acerca un plato.

—¿Quieres zumo de naranja o un café? —casi está murmurando, estirando un taburete para que se siente, haciendo que Louis extrañamente pueda respirar mejor.

—Debes de tener hambre después de calcinar a media ciudad.

Louis levanta la vista hacia la chica de nuevo, está sonriéndole también con tro par de hoyuelos.

—Ella es Gemma, mi hermana–

—¿Gemela? —Louis no duda en decir.

Gemma suelta una risa.

—Te juro que él es el que tiene mi cara, yo nací primero.

Y por un segundo en el ruido de esa cocina y el delicioso sabor a un buen día Louis se olvida de todo y sonríe de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Últimamente Louis se preguntaba si en verdad iba a poder vivir toda una vida con algo así. La ansiedad se apoderaba de él cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido o imaginaba qué más podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

—No van a recordar las cosas como son —Harry asegura—. Todo parecerá un accidente. Ni si quiera sabrán que estuviste ahí.

¿El encargado? Liam. El chico fuerte, al parecer, no solo podía sentir las emociones de los demás, sino hacerles sentir las que él deseara.

—¿Recuerda mi hermana que su novio la golpeó? —Harry asiente con dureza—. ¿Y no podría Liam hacerme olvidar lo que vi?

El pecho de Harry se encogió ante esa petición.

—Tienes que aprender a controlar todo esto y no lo harás olvidando cada cosa que te moleste o te duela.

Louis no dijo nada, aunque quería gritar y golpear lo que tuviera delante, intentó calmarse y no hacer arder nada dentro del jaguar de Harry.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es enseñarte a controlar y mejorar tu poder.

Louis siguió sin decir nada el resto del camino.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites... solo llámame —Harry prometió estar ahí.

Louis siente su corazón estar a punto de estallar en cuanto pisa el césped del campo.

_Todo va a salir bien, es sólo un partido de fútbol, ¿qué puede salir mal?_

Intentaba meter goles cada vez que la ocasión se le acercaba, como había hecho siempre, pero siempre había algún inconveniente. O el portero lo sujetaba, o daba palo, o el balón iba demasiado alto... El partido había alcanzado el primer descanso y él no se terminaba de creer que medianamente todo vaya bien.

—¿Estas bien? —Stan pregunta, apretando su hombro—. Has estado callado.

—Todo bien —mintió, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

Bebe tanta agua que su estómago le pesa, escucha atentamente al coach, sus consejos, solían funcionar... Se sienta en el banquillo y bebe más agua. Podían hacerlo, podían ganar. Podía no quemar todo el maldito lugar, ser normal, como siempre lo había sido cuando Louis nunca llevaba sus problemas al campo.

Cuando estaba apunto de meter un gol, un jugador del equipo contrario le da una patada en la espinilla y– joder, duele como el infierno. Louis cae al césped intentando no gruñir. Había sido solo una pequeña metedura de pata, iban muy rápido, tropezaron.

Sus amigos se acercaron, era un poco difícil respirar sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía acabar haciéndoles daño.

—No luce bien —Stan informa al entrenador, quien inmediatamente se acerca.

—No, estoy bien —Louis expresa, moviendo su flequillo hacia un lado, estaba sudando y le costaba mucho respirar con normalidad.

Le dan agua helada, en cuanto el toca la botella sus dedos se sienten aliviados.

—Estás ardiendo —el entrenador lo mira con seriedad—. Vamos al banquillo, has hecho todo lo que has podido hoy.

—No me ocurre nada —se seca el rostro con una toalla—. No puede mandarme al banquillo, coach.

—Tienes fiebre.

—No, claro que no.

—Ya me has oido, Tomlinson -sopló el silbato y le dio la espalda—. Los demás al campo. No perdáis tiempo.

—¿Louis? ¿A dónde vas? —Stan grita desde la línea del campo al verlo alejarse—. ¡Louis!

Inmediatamente entra a los vestuarios, mira su reflejo en el espejo, queriendo saber por qué sus ojos son de color miel. Se moja el rostro y sin importarle la reacción del equipo, agarra sus cosas y se va. Cuando se aleja lo suficiente se deja caer hasta el suelo del aparcamiento y empieza a llorar.

Dan era un amigo desde hacía... años. Una vez había incluso había salvado a Louis de un castigo de su madre. Era lo que Louis llamaba un buen tipo, pero como un hijo que había visto a su madre discutir con su padre desde pequeño, como hijo al que su propio padre abandonó, como hermano que cuidaba de sus hermanas cuando ellas preguntaban por papá... Louis no quería que hubiera alguien más con su madre y ellos.

Así que naturalmente cuando vio a su madre y Dan besarse en el coche salió corriendo hacia la calle y queriendo dejar de decir, _maldita sea, maldita sea_ , por lo bajo porque no podía respirar. Se alejó de casa lo suficiente como para volver a tener aire en sus pulmones.

En el centro de la ciudad la gente iba y venía. Quiso tener ganas de divertirse y de pasarlo bien un viernes por la noche, quería ser como una de aquellas personas y solo buscar emborracharse. Pero no podía llamar a sus amigos, él no quería escucharlos decir que Louis estaba extraño. No quería dejarles pensar que algo andaba mal.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ¿quizás?

Conocía esas calles, todo el mundo hablaba sobre esos clubs escondidos y de lo que ocurría ahí dentro. Era tan solo que nunca había entrado a uno de esos lugares. Ahí dentro, cubierto por luces azules al lado de personas que iban de un lado al otro como si supieran exactamente qué hacer, Louis consiguió tranquilizarse un poco más al encenderse un cigarrillo.

La canción que sonaba en ese instante era reggae, caminó hasta la barra sintiendo el ritmo sereno en su pecho y aunque la música estaba escandalosamente alta no podía ser más apaciguadora. Una cerveza no parecía una mala idea cuando todo su mundo parecía ser de mentira.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al reconocer las facciones de alguien familiar. Harry no parecía notarlo. Está riéndose sobre algo, Louis deja de curiosear al tener su bebida en frente. Está terriblemente decepcionado porque– bueno, Harry es el que lo salvó cuando él era un peligro para todos. Tal vez ahora no hay llamas para demostrarlo y no es tan evidente, pero Louis está al borde del precipicio y ridículamente espera que el chico de ojos verdes se acerque a él y lo salve.

Sabía que no era una damisela en apuros, es más, si iban a fingir estar viviendo en una película de acción, él quería ser alguien que no esperaba ridículamente ser rescatado.

Harry lo ve entonces, y lo saluda con una sonrisa.

—Hey —Louis saluda de vuelta cuando se va acercando.

—¿Estás solo? —mira a su alrededor, las personas están entrando y saliendo del club.

Louis asiente. —Verás... —se aclara la garganta—. Ya me iba.

Es algo muy incómodo en realidad, porque Harry le hace pensar que sabe exactamente que está diciendo algo que no es verdad.

—¿Ya? Es muy temprano, y acaba de ponerse a llover.

Louis observa su piel bronceada, los pequeños puntos sobre su frente haciéndolo lucir real, de repente siente la terrible necesidad de tragar saliva. Su garganta se seca. Aparta la vista hacia las ventanas empapadas.

Louis pestañea. —Es bastante temprano. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú aquí de todas formas?

—Cumplir una promesa _—_ como no, contesta encantadoramente con una sonrisa que hace que Louis quiera rodar sus ojos completamente hasta su cerebro—. Un amigo siempre me cuenta lo genial que es este sitio.

Louis no puede evitar sonreír, preguntándose si sus amigos eran simples humanos. Se le hacía raro ver a Harry con personas que lo fueran.

—¿Y lo es?

Harry hace una mueca vergonzosa.

—Supongo que tenemos diferentes ideas de lo que la palabra genial significa.

Louis suelta una risa. —¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Harry da un sorbo a su copa.

—Iba a ir a casa, meterme en la cama y dormir. Pero entonces te vi.

Louis no sabe qué decir, abre la boca pero la cierra después de dos segundos y medio, perdido en los ojos de Harry durante un periodo de tiempo _demasiado_ largo. Intenta no sonreir y se maldice en sus adentros por sentir sus mejillas arder.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —consigue decir, escuchando una risa de lo más confortante.

El césped del campo de fútbol está húmedo por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que habían caído hace algo más de media hora atrás. Louis alza la vista y en ese momento recuerda que no es verano aún, por mucho calor que haga durante el día, ahora hay gotas cayendo sobre el pelo de Harry, aplastando su tupé poco a poco. Sus piernas están colgando de los escalones de las gradas. Está demasiado cómodo riéndose y bebiendo de la cerveza –que Harry robó del bar del estadio con su increíble poder– como para gastar su tiempo en aparentar ser un poco más alto de lo que realmente es.

No tuvieron que saltar ninguna valla para entrar ahí, solo agarrarse de las manos y caminar atravesando los muros azules y blancos. Luego Harry dijo que esperase ahí, que no se moviera, y un minuto después apareció con las botellas de cervezas y caminaron hasta subir las gradas sintiendo el olor a césped y tierra húmeda. Por mucho que quisiera, su mente lo llevaba a la imagen de su madre siendo abrazada gentilmente por Dan.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dices lleváis viviendo juntos?

—Gemma y yo conocimos a Niall con doce años. Solíamos pensar que no había nadie más como nosotros, hasta que nos encontramos con Zayn a los... quince. Liam nos encontró a nosotros unos meses después.

—¿Y qué vuestras familias?

La mandíbula de Harry se tensaa, traga un sorbo de la botella.

—Quedaron atrás.

—Debió de ser duro.

Harry se mantiene en silencio mirando al frente.

—¿Has pensado sobre dejar que te ayudemos con tus poderes? —se gira después de un rato a mirarlo otra vez.

—No. No estoy interesado en controlar esto —contesta aburrido.

—Hacemos cosas muy raras pero... Tú podrías llegar a ser muy peligroso.

Louis quiso reírse.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido —termina su cerveza—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, por ejemplo? O en qué lugar naciste, cómo descubriste que tenías poderes, o qué es de tu familia. Y cómo demonios funcionan tus poderes.

—Diecinueve. Philadelphia. Descubrí que tenía poderes cuando tenía quince años en una pelea.

Louis abrió la boca solo para no reírse.

—¿Te pegaron?

—Acabé rompiéndole un brazo a uno de ellos.

—Eso es increíble–

—No, definitivamente no.

Louis arrugó la nariz. —¿Y qué es de tu familia?

—Gemma, Niall, Zayn y Liam. Ellos son mi familia.

—Tus padres... ¿Dónde están? No tienes que contestar, es solo que–

—Ellos nunca estuvieron ahí —Harry murmura—. Iban a adoptarnos, una familia... pero Gemma supo que algo pasaba con ella, así que nos escapamos. Empezamos a robar comida y dormir en casas vacías. Por favor, no digas que lo sientes. No fue malo, fue– único.

Louis sonrió, robándole otra cerveza.

—¿Y por qué tienes dos poderes?

Harry miró su teléfono, comenzando a escribir.

—Puedo cambiar de densidad, ese es sólo un poder.

—¿Y por qué no regresan a casa ahora? Quiero decir, ya controlan sus poderes. Pueden fingir ser normales, actuar como los demás.

Harry se puso en pie. —No es malo ser diferente, Louis. Lo que sí es grave es esforzarse para ser como los demás —le tendió la mano—. Tenemos que irnos.

Louis quería quedarse, pero la verdad es que las cervezas se ha acabado y las luces del campo se apagan haciendo que su respiración se acelere. Harry agarra su brazo con algo de fuerza.

—Sí. Buena idea.

—Zayn nos recogerá en unos minutos, vamos.

Louis tiene problemas para bajar, especialmente cuando no ve dónde están sus pies o dónde está Harry. Así que Harry agarra su mano y lo estira hacia delante, haciendo que caiga de pie torpemente en el siguiente escalón.

—¡Ah! Ten un poco de tacto, Harold —sus mejillas se encienden suavemente al sentir las manos de Harry en su cintura baja, casi sujetando donde no debería.

Harry se detiene en frente suya durante unos segundos.

—Tranquilo, si sigues sonrojandote así todo este lugar se encenderá.

—Eso no ha tenido gracia —Louis espeta serio, bajando otro escalón.

La mano de Harry aún sobre la suya, no dejando que se pierda entre toda esa oscuridad. Quizás estén atravesando todo lo que esté a su paso, pero Louis no se da cuenta. Su estomago se siente pesado y sus mejillas sonrojadas no ayudaban a que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que ocupa toda tu mente, chispitas?

—Nada que a ti te interese, no me llames así.

Traspasaron el muro que los llevaba al aparcamiento, en cuanto Louis se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera y en la luz soltó la mano de Harry.

—Ese de ahí es Zayn.

—Oh.

Era un chico delgado, no tan alto como Harry. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel pálida, estaba terminando un cigarro cuando los ve y arroja la colilla al suelo y lo aplasta con sus botas negras.

—¿Lo llevamos a su casa?

—En realidad... no quiero volver ahí. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy? —Louis traga saliva—. Mi madre piensa que estoy con mis amigos en el club.

—Pero... si estabas solo.

Louis frunció sus labios.

—Yo... no puedo volver a casa.

Así que ahora está en un Jeep con esos desconocidos. Louis se preguntaba desde cuándo mentía tan mal, solía ser un maestro en eso.

Harry había dicho que Zayn era el chico rápido. _Con menuda gente me he venido a juntar._ Él no podía dejar de pensar en que todos estaban decentes, Zayn completamente de negro, lucía profesionalmente fabuloso con los ojos clavados en el camino, luciendo desinteresado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Liam era más casual con su camisa, unos jeans oscuros y su rostro encantador.

Todos con sus peinados, tan arreglados, sin ojeras en sus perfectos rostros... Demonios, incluso Harry iba peinado. _Y luego estaba Louis_. Con su cabello terriblemente sucio y húmedo escondido bajo una gorra.

—Deja de pensar que todo el mundo te va a mirar —Liam suelta una risa.

—No te metas en mi mente —Louis gruñe.

Quiere dejar de sentirse avergonzado. Harry está sonriendo intentando disimular con una de sus manos. Llevan conduciendo algo más de diez minutos por las carreteras más vacías de la cuidad, árboles enormes y verdosos decorando los laterales. Sabe que en ese tipo de zonas sólo están las personas que no quieren saber mucho sobre molestias que los vecinos pueden llegar a dar.

—Sois ricos, eh —Louis murmura a Harry con una sonrisa.

Esta vez al entrar a la casa, recorrió todo el lugar con los ojos de arriba a abajo. Todo era blanco, excepto el suelo de mármol gris suave, los detalles estaban en plateado y habían más cristales que puertas. Habían cuadros gigantes y las elegantes escaleras de la entrada que hacían el salón lucir aun más distinguida.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?

Él asintió a Harry, sorprendido por cómo ninguno de los presentes hacía algo fuera de lo normal. Estaban simplemente picando algo y mirando la televisión. La segunda planta tenía ocho habitaciones, cada una mejor que la anterior.

—¿Cuánto cuesta una de estas mansiones? —Louis balbucea—. Quiero una.

—¿Somos inmortales?

Harry intenta sonreír ante aquello haciendo que Louis se sienta avergonzado inmediatamente.

—No, no lo creo...

—Mejor —Louis continua, abrazando el cojín entre sus brazos, aliviado—. No soportaría ser de esta manera por toda la eternidad.

—No es tan malo como piensas. Cuando no me controlaba... muchas personas llegaron a atravesarme, se desmayaban pensando que yo era un fantasma —Louis sonríe con los ojos cerrados, tapándose más con la pequeña manta. Casi era su época favorita del año, el frío se estaba marchando pero por las noches aún era reconfortante cubrirse para dormir y estirar los dedos de los pies—. ¿Sabes? Con el tiempo te acostumbras a ellos. Cuando tu mente está tranquila ya puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Quizás suelto fuego porque se dicen cosas así de estúpidas cada dos segundos.

—Auch.

—¿Y cómo demonios os mantenéis? ¿Trabajáis o algo así?

Harry se apoya en la ventana, tocando el marco frío con sus manos. Observó a Louis como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Es fácil conseguir dinero cuando sabes lo que las personas piensan, o cuando no te ven, o cuando puedes entrar a todas partes...

—¿Robáis? —Louis vociferó sin poder creerlo.

—Esas personas viven del fraude —puede notar la molestia en el tono de Harry.

—No sois superhéroes, entonces.

Harry se encoge de hombros, y con un encanto misterioso pronuncia:

—Supongo que tienes una idea diferente de lo que ser un héroe significa.

_Por supuesto._

Louis sonríe, él quiere quedarse así para siempre. En un lugar que no sea el adecuado hablando con alguien que suene como si lo tuviera todo bajo control.

—Y... ¿qué pasa si– qué pasa si decido tener hijos? ¿Ellos tendrían poderes?

—¿Quieres tener hijos? —Harry relame sus labios sintiéndolos quemar.

Louis luce pequeño ante esa pregunta, sabiendo que le está confesando un secreto.

—Algún día... supongo.

—No creo que sea hereditario, Liam y Niall dicen que sus padres no tenían poderes —Louis está totalmente estirado, sus piernas sobresalen del pequeño sofá—. Veo que te ha gustado esta sala de estar.

—Es cómodo, sí.

—Me alegro. ¿Tienes sueño? —Louis asiente—. Vamos entonces.

—¿Estás preparado para contestar a otro millón de preguntas?

—Nací preparado.

La risa de Louis se escucha con un eco lejano al bajar grandes las escaleras. Todas las luces se apagan al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Harry y es algo extraño mantener el silencio una vez ahí.

—¿Me vas a dejar algo de ropa para dormir?

Harry camina hasta la puerta del vestidor y la abre para Louis. Cuando lo ve salir con una camisa blanca algo grande se da cuenta de que el aspecto de Louis es muy suave, con su cabello despeinado y unos pantalones grises de nike que él no usa desde que tiene deciséis.

—Qué bonito globo terráqueo —Louis dice bajito, encendiéndolo, haciendo que Harry volviera en sí, de nuevo. Lo hace girar—. Yo tengo uno, pero ya no funciona. No se enciende.

Lo hace girar de nuevo. Harry se levanta, viendo de cerca el dedo de Louis rozar la superficie de la esfera, cuando está a punto de pararse, hace que gire de nuevo.

—A ver adónde nos lleva esto... —Louis chasquea su lengua cuando la bola se detiene—. ¿Barbados? Vaya. Es una isla muy bonita.

—¿Te gustan los lugares cálidos?

—Me gusta el sol. Bastante. Me gusta la playa y la arena y las olas y la espuma del mar... No me importaría perderme en lugar como ese.

En otro momento quizás Louis no hubiera dicho todo eso en voz alta sin sentirse ridículo. Pero entonces todo era terriblemente cómodo. La cama era cómoda, también. Suave y limpia y Louis no tendría ningún problema en tumbarse entre esas sábanas blancas para siempre.

—¿Harry?

—Louis.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si fueras un monstruo?

Él guarda silencio, y pronto afirma:

—Tú no eres un monstruo.

Louis ignora el hecho que Harry sepa exactamente lo que piensa.

—¿Y si lo soy?

—Creo que los monstruos no se hacen ese tipo de preguntas. Ellos pierden la cabeza y–

—Yo hago cosas terribles cuando pierdo el control —murmura.

—Sabes que no tienes la culpa de las cosas que han pasado, ¿verdad?

Louis se detiene, soltando aire.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Él sonríe. —Buenas noches.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede... y por esta noche. Creo que necesitaba un amigo.

—Todos traerán algo a la fiesta, encárgate del hielo _por faaaaa_.

Louis estaba sonriendo ante la súplica de Tom.

—El entrenador me está matando. No sé si es buena idea que vaya. Debería quedarme a entrenar, no sé que me pasa —miente—. Soy un desastre en el campo.

Stan termina de atarse los zapatos, todos están bromeando haciendo que Louis se de cuenta de que echaba de menos pasar tiempo con sus amigos, ser el Louis de siempre. Quiere rebobinar la cinta y volver al tiempo en el que el mayor problema de su vida era Tom siendo un desastre con una chica, o sus amigos siendo unos idiotas.

Últimamente se sentía como si no pudieran ayudarle en absolutamente nada. No podía contar con ninguno de ellos. No en esto. No lo entenderían, nunca habían estado en su misma situación antes. No se habían ido a dormir un día y despertado la mañana siguiente siendo alguien completamente diferente.

No sabe muy bien cómo acaba ahí, pero no se arrepiente. La puerta principal del instituto está a unos a veinte pasos. Louis sabe que debería quedarse, hacer las cosas bien, mejorar. Concentrarse en tener una beca para la universidad porque sus notas no le llevarían muy lejos. Sin embargo, ahí está, en medio de las personas con las que más se ha reído, corriendo con bolsas de hielo que habían robado de la cafetería del instituto. En esos momentos, nada parecía haber cambiado.

El sabor del whisky no es algo que adora. Sabía que no debería fumar, que su cuerpo lo iba a notar en el siguiente entrenamiento. No debería estar ahí, así, así de feliz. No sabía por dónde empezar. Quizás era la música, lo ligero que se sentía. La pequeña brisa que refrescaba su piel.

—No es por el fútbol, ni la univerdad. Ya veo lo que te ocurre —Louis escucha esas palabras y con miedo se gira, mirando a los ojos marrones de Tom.

Él le tiende una cerveza, Louis agarra la botella con suavidad y la acercó a sus labios.

—¿Lo sabes? —Louis traga con fuerza, viendo cómo de su cabello negro caía una gota de agua.

—Jane —Tom pronuncia, creando un silencio dramático después.

—¿Jane?

Así que la observa moverse por la habitación. Ella no está bailando pero su cuerpo se movía con cierto encanto. _¿Jane?_ se volvió a preguntar. Louis no sabe muy bien qué más ocurre, solo está de pie, frente a las ventanas, junto a ella. Sintiendo el aire, tocando el pelo negro y lacio de Jane.

En el momento que abre los ojos, estaba siendo agitado toscamente y sin mucha educación. Era Drake, el gigante perro de Stan. _Fuera_ , quiso decirle, pero sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar. El animal sollozó, Louis movió la mano, dispuesto a acariciarlo para que se callase, pero esta rozó a algo caliente y blandito.

—No... —dijo para sí mismo.

Louis toma aire y aparta la mano de la espalda desnuda. Ambos lo estaban. Resopló, sintiendo la enorme cabeza de Drake apoyada en su antebrazo. Su pulso no se relentizaba, comenzaba a sudar, sentía su piel calentarse. Jane se removió con suavidad. Louis la observó con terror. Su cabello cubría su pecho y parte de sus brazos como una manta. Seguramente él no tenía tan buen aspecto ni desde lejos, pero ella lucía como si hubiera dormido ocho oras y Louis no le hubiese robado la manta.

La siguió observando sin saber qué hacer. Su piel, su boca, su frente. Consiguió localizar sus pantalones cerca la puerta de la habitación y con agilidad se metió en ellos queriendo llorar. Comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor como para quedarse. Agarró sus zapatos, buscó su camisa comenzando a perder el control cuando, ella se sentó sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué pasa?

Estaba confundida. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba desnuda, por lo que Louis mantenía sus ojos a la altura de su rostro.

—Hey —pudo decir, como si no se estuviera asfixiando.

Ella miró las manos de Louis agarrando sus zapatos, sus jeans desabrochados parecía incluso juzgar su aspecto resacoso cuando reaccionó tapándose con las sábanas. No sabía si ofenderse por su mirada horrorizada de la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ella no estaba gritando, pero su tono de voz estaba lejos de ser amable.

—Ya me iba —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras tocaba la puerta con una mano.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Drake lamer unas botellas del suelo. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Has dormido aquí? ¿Conmigo?

—Sí —contesta rápido—. No me siento bien–

—Luces terrible.

Ignoró la mirada diabólica que ella le echó.

—De verdad que necesito ir al baño, Jane.

Pero ella no se detuvo. —¿Hemos...?

Se había quedando mirando el rostro de Louis. Él había olvidado lo grande que eran sus ojos. Ella hacía tiempo había dejado de esperar algo de él y aún así, él había logrado decepcionarle.

—No lo recuerdo —contestó, mareado.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y comenzó a vestirse, así que Louis corrió al jardín, con ganas de vomitar. No había nadie, por suerte, así que no se lo pensó más veces y se dejó caer al agua como la hoja de un árbol. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo en remojo, pero pudo pensar en todo lo que debió hacer mal para haber acabado al lado de la única persona a la que no podía volver a fallar.

—¿Te has caído?

La voz lejana de Tom le hizo abrir los ojos. Dejó de flotar y se sumergió bajo el agua, repitiendo que todo estaba bien.

—Me ha entrado fatiga —y no mentía—. No vuelvo a beber o fumar nunca más.

Tom se había tumbado en una colchoneta de la piscina con unas gafas de sol puestas. Estaba comiendo un trozo de pizza, lo que le recordó a Louis que se moría por al menos eso, una simple sobra del ayer.

—Un imbécil me ha quemado una puerta.

—¿Qué?

Tom asintió, engullendo más de la grasienta pizza, haciendo que Louis tragase en seco y comenzara a hiperventilar.

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué tal ayer? Fue una locura.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —murmura, nadando hasta las escaleras—. ¿Cómo has dejado que me acercara a ella? Tom —dijo serio, empapado, agarrando una toalla—, tú la nombraste como si nada, por tu culpa la he vuelto a cagar.

—¿Qué dices?

—Yo ni siquiera pensaba en estar con ella, pero la tuviste que nombrar. Tuviste que–

—Hey, yo no te he obligado a que la besaras.

Louis tiró la toalla. Volvió a la habitación donde se había despertado, recogió su chaqueta y su móvil, se detuvo a ver la mancha negra de la puerta. Y aunque estuviera enfadado con Tom y consigo mismo por haber bebido y fumado en lugar de entrenar y estudiar, sabía que debería quedarse a ayudarles a limpiar. Pero no estaba seguro de si era seguro para sus amigos que él se quedara.

Por el camino, llamó a Harry.

—¿Si?

—¿Zayn?

—Louis.

—Hola, ¿por qué tienes el teléfono de Harry?

—¿Eres de esos novios celosos?

-Uh —pudo escuchar su risa vacilona—. Deja de decir estupideces, ¿dónde está Harry?

—Ayudando a Liam en algo, se ha dejado el móvil en el salón.

—Oh. Dijo que me llevaría a un sitio hoy.

—¿A qué sitio?

—Pues no lo sé. Dijo que me ayudaría con las de la cartas de la universidad.

—Ah, ¿vas a ir? —él sonaba sorprendido.

—Lo estoy intentando. Más o menos.

Suspiró, al ver que la gente de la calle lo miraba raro por las pintas que llevaba.

—Es estúpido, en realidad. Cuando tienes poderes no necesitas ir a la universidad, Louis. Puedes mantenerte incluso mejor que la mayoría de los pequeños mundanos.

—Tú eres un mundano, Zayn —le recordó.

—Sí, pero yo soy mejor que la mayoría de ellos.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces Harry está muy ocupado?

—Estoy seguro que te ayudará —afirmó con cierta gracia.

—¿No estará muy ocupado haciendo lo que sea que está haciendo con Liam?

—Sacaría tiempo para ti, pequeño Louis.

Frunció el ceño ante aquello, buscando las llaves de su casa.

—Dile que no hace falta que me ayude hoy, que está todo bien, ¿Okay?

—Como quieras.

Louis estaba tirado entre las mantas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar totalmente las ventanas por lo que entraba algo de luz, aunque eso no le molestaba. Estaba profundamente dormido. Y cansado. Había vomitado al llegar a casa y después había atacado la despensa como si de verdad se le hubiese vaciado el depósito.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí? —pregunta sintiéndose estúpido al instante.

No consiguió mirarlo demasiado bien, lo pudo reconocer solo por el pelo. Era Harry. Por supuesto que atravesaría sus paredes y conseguiría entrar.

—¿Estás bien?

Louis asiente sin poder levantar la cabeza de las almohadas. Desde ahí el mundo era mejor.

—¿Cómo te ha ido ese asunto con Liam?

La mirada de Harry está perdida en el globo terráqueo de la esquina de la habitación.

—Siento no haberte avisado. Fue algo inesperado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se remueve, dejando ver la mitad de su rostro, algo extrañado. Harry no suele tener ese tono de voz, esa lejanía.

—Es un caso que estamos resolviendo.

—¿Un caso? ¿Como los de los policías?

—Sí, algo así —Harry deja escapar una risa cansada al verlo así, tenía que ser una broma, Louis lucía como el diablo después de una noche memorable.

—Cuéntame —Louis insiste, bostezando, haciendo que Harry se sentara en su cama.

—A ver, chispitas, ¿qué quieres saber?

Le contó que una chica de diecisiete años llevaba cuatro meses desaparecida.

—Vivía con su hermano mayor. Su madre se marchó hace años, era adicta. Él se hacía cargo de todo, despertó y ella se marchó. Sabemos que no miente, Liam observó sus pensamientos.

—¿Alguien que quería hacerle daño?

—Ella no tenía amigos, sacaba buenas notas... parecía una buena chica —lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¿Harry? —Louis se detuvo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Es solo que me mataría perder a Gemma. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, antes de que las cosas se volvieran estables yo respondía por ella. Ayer, al escuchar lo que el aquel chico estaba pasando...

 _Ayer..._ Louis maldijo, _ayer, cuando yo estaba siendo el mayor imbécil de la historia._

—Lo siento —murmura, abriendo sus mantas—. ¿Te quieres... tumbar? Pareces cansado.

Él acepta sin mucho más, diciendo que estaba agotado. Aunque normalmente odiaba que Harry fuese tan amable y sonriente con todo el mundo, haciendo sentir a todo el mundo especial. Pero ahora reconocía que era mejor verle con dos hoyuelos en el rostro que con ojeras y la mirada perdida.

—Cuánta emoción —Louis sonríe con ironía—. Sé que solo es una humilde, humilde cama. No es King size, ni huele tan bien como tus lujosos colchones... —logra que Harry articule una sonrisa de lado, así que no se detiene—. Siempre he querido saber cómo está todo tan limpio y ordenado. Tenéis jardinero y limpiadores, ¿a que si?

–Cállate.

Cuando Harry entreabrió los ojos, la puerta de la habitación se había cerrado.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta aún algo dormido.

Tenía un brazo debajo de la almohada y otro descuidadamente había acabado enredado en Louis.

—Mi madre —Louis responde, despierto, dándose la vuelta, haciendo que Harry retirase su enganche—. Dice que te quedes a cenar.

Harry asiente, sin saber en qué posición poner su brazo, lo acaba colocando en el espacio que hay ahora entre ellos. Louis lo ve en primer plano, las marcas de cansancio debajo de sus ojos.

—Creía que no te cansabas como los demás.

—También soy humano, Lou.

Louis se volvió a dormir, pero no volvió a descansar. Su mente estaba en la fiesta de nuevo. Seguía con Jane, con su pelo liso, con su piel suave. Harry no sabía qué hacer, Louis había empezado a alumbrar toda la habitación, lo había despertado de nuevo, esta vez con ruidos.

—Lou... —pudo escuchar cómo lo llamaba, en sus sueños, y entonces, ya no estaba mirando a Jane.

Estaba encima de Harry, sudando. La fiesta había desaparecido, solo eran ellos dos.

—¿Qué coño? —abrió los ojos repentinamente.

—¿Un mal sueño? —ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, se mantuvo quieto, a pesar de estar pegado a él—. Estás brillando.

—Mierda. Lo siento.

Acerco una de sus manos a su rostro y vio el pequeño resplandor amarillo que su piel emitía. Harry negó, hundiendo su mano en su cabello. Él se apartó rápidamente. Alejó todas las mantas y se sentó, dando la espalda a Harry. El silencio se le volvió pesado. ¿Y si había hablando en voz alta? Su pulso estaba descontrolado.

—Quizás deberías darte un baño. Será mejor que no te vean así en la cena.

Louis estaba ausente aunque estuviera sentado en la mesa junto a ellos. Habían preparado lasaña y Harry estaba haciendo sonreír a su madre sin parar. Era odioso, incluso en sus peores días seguía resplandeciente y encantador. Sus ojos se veían turquesa con la luz de la cocina, Louis se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que haber soñado con él justamente cuando estaban en la misma cama. Harry lo atrapó observándolo y medio sonrió, como preguntándole con una mirada si estaba bien.

 _¿Desde cuándo demonios nos entendemos solo con la mirada?_ Louis suspiró y bajó la mirada al plato.

—Gracias por la cena.

—Tú siempre me ayudas en todo. Mi madre cree que eres el único amigo decente que tengo, así que...

Harry sonrió, de repente ya no parecía tan cansado.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —mintió—. Sigo con algo de resaca.

Al día siguiente la mente de Louis le torturaba con sus errores de los últimos días. Nadie estaba haciendo nada bien, ni en clases ni en el entrenamiento y el coach les castigó con flexiones. Eso era aún peor porque solo se machacaba más.

—Esto es una mierda —Stan se había quitado las gafas de sol por fin, dejando ver su ojo morado.

Louis hubiese preferido mil veces eso, perder una pelea que haber tenido que molestar a Jane. Podría haberse acostado con alguien más, con cualquier otra persona. Louis frunció el ceño. _Chica,_ se corrigió, _cualquier otra chica. ¿No?_

—¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa? —Stan le lanzó una toalla—. No has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el día.

Tom se animó desde el suelo, riendo por la cara huraña de Louis.

—Sigue preocupado por lo de Jane.

—¿Qué?

—¿Pero es que tú no puedes estarte callado? —Louis se detuvo, pero el coach gritó su apellido y tuvo que volver a las malditas flexiones.

—¿Qué ha pasado y por qué demonios no sé nada? —Stan bufa aniquilándolos con la mirada.

—Pues porque no me acuerdo de nada —Louis lo dejó salir por primera vez en voz alta y se dio cuenta de lo malo que era en realidad—. Tendría que hablar con ella.

Ambos se detuvieron y mascullaron un _qué_ como endemoniados.

—Si no recuerdas mal–

—Sí que lo recuerda mal —Stan carcajeó.

—Jane te dio una paliza.

—Casi. _Casi —_ corrigió Louis, viendo una gota de sudor caer al suelo.

—Con ella mejor que lo olvides.

Los zapatos del coach estaban cerca de su cabeza.

—Hablando no conseguiréis ningún puesto en ninguna universidad —dijo con honestidad y casi sin dureza—. Se ha acabado el entrenamiento... si es que se le puede llamar así.

—He pensado en que tal vez podría ayudaros en algún trabajo y así ganar algo de dinero —Zayn miró a todos sin disimular, casi riéndose en su cara ilusionada e inocente—. Además, siento que puedo controlarlo mucho más que antes. Hasta he conseguido hacer pequeñas bolas de fuego. Os lo puedo enseñar.

—Te creemos —Liam se apresura en decir, ante el silencio incómodo por parte de todos—. Te avisaré en cuanto encuentre algo en lo que encajes.

Harry no olvidaba la pequeña mueca de satisfacción de Louis, el pensamiento de que confiaban en él. Casi se sentía mal por engañarlo de esa manera, así que ahí estaban todos, sentados en primera fila para verlo jugar. Zayn estaba devorando unas palomitas de bacon, masticando como un auténtico caballo.

—Por dios, solo te hace falta masticar en frente de un megáfono —Liam se queja, Harry ignora sus pequeñas burlas por culpa de un mensaje turbio de Louis.

—Creo que esto no está bien, chicos.

—A ver, que tampoco lo estoy humillando —Zayn se defendió, tirando unas palomitas al tupé de Liam.

—¿Qué? —Harry negó, mirándolos con preocupación—. No, me refiero a Louis. Me acaba de decir que su madre ha venido con su novio al partido.

—Oh, vaya mierda.

—No es solo eso, Dan vivirá con ellos. Se lo han dicho hoy.

—Dile que nos piramos con él a comer algo por ahí si quiere.

—No me contesta, Niall, ¿podrías ir a verlo? —Harry pide—. Quizás tenga algún problema.

Cuando Niall se adentra en el vestuario ve a algún que otro chico sudoroso comer con el uniforme puesto, se hace paso entre el vapor de las duchas y el olor a aftershave hasta encontrar a Louis ahogándose en sus propias carcajadas. Estaban a punto de salir, no sabía cómo llamarlo. Ser invisible no era tan genial cuando tenías que llamar la atención de una sola persona delante de gente, actuaban como si estuvieran siendo atacados por algún espíritu diabólico.

Envió un mensaje a Harry diciendo que Louis lucía normal, que no parecía estar a punto de incendiar nada. Observa a Louis acercarse a una de las animadoras, ella parecía molesta. Pero dijo algo que hizo que él sonriera como nunca, y la abrazara.

—Creo que no recuerda lo que pasó cuando conocimos a Louis... —Zayn murmura, refiriéndose a Niall—. Además, él ni siquiera quiso que le enseñáramos a controlarse. Es normal que se descontrole cada vez que se tope con algo que no le gusta. No sé cómo dejamos que ande suelto por ahí.

Harry reconoció las piernas de Louis en las medias rojas del equipo de fútbol. Quizás fue por lo lenta que era la música estaba sonando en ese momento o, quizás por la mirada al frente de Louis (como si él estuviera mirando a algo realmente) fuera como fuera, al verlo pasar por el césped en ese uniforme solo hizo que el día se volviera más raro aún. Niall volvió a los segundos y se sentó con ellos, contándole lo ocurrido.

—¿Le abrazó? —Harry preguntó sin creérselo.

—Sí, pero ella parecía disgustada. Creo que es esa tal Jane de la que Louis hablaba el otro día.

—¿Qué otro día?

Niall miró a Harry advirtiéndole de que todo eso sonaba un poco extraño.

—Calma, H. Yo creo que está bien, ¿por qué no confiamos en él? Ya es hora, lleva tiempo sin quemar nada.

Louis no podía escuchar el himno del equipo, ni el ruido entre las voces de las animadoras. Solo estaba su corazón y el rostro de Jane con un dibujo en su mejilla con purpurina roja y dorada. No habían tenido sexo en la fiesta de Tom, y le había dicho que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Cuando el partido acabó y salió de las duchas, vio a Jane y se acercó a pesar de que le costara por los nervios y el miedo.

—Aunque sé que lo más probable es que no me creas —le dijo con honestidad—, me alegro de saber que no la he cagado tanto la otra noche. No me lo hubiera perdonado.

Ella casi sonrió. Casi.

—Tienes razón, claro que no te creo.

Y en ese momento Louis se sintió como un chico normal después de mucho tiempo. Sin problemas fuera de lo normal o situaciones sacadas de cómics. Y que poco duró.

En cuanto salió al aparcamiento su sonrisa se fue apagando, su madre estaba radiante al lado de Dan. Su madre estaba creyendo las promesas de otra persona, de nuevo. El hecho de que al despertar ese hombre estaría en su casa, cada mañana... Ni Louis ni sus hermanas necesitaban que nadie más cruzara el umbral de la puerta o que saliera al jardín para hacer una barbacoa los domingos. Ellos estaban de pie y respirando, pese a la inexistencia de una figura paterna. Ellos no necesitaron a ningún hombre todos esos años, no iban a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

—Cariño, ¿quieres ir a cenar? Tus hermanas vienen —ella lo propuso con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Louis no sabía que iba a doler tanto.

— En realidad había quedado en ir con unos amigos, así que... disfrutad.

Liam apareció saludando y dejando a su madre con un gesto de relajado.

—No dudamos en ningún momento que incendiarias el lugar —Zayn se burló en cuanto Louis caminó hacia ellos.

Acabaron en un bar que Harry adoraba.

—Tío, ¿estás bien? —Zayn lo observó y no supo si sentir lástima.

Louis estaba devorando una hamburguesa y ahogándose en cerveza.

—No sé. Cuando he visto a Dan solo he pensado en cómo me gustaría quemarle el coche.

—Es normal que seas protector con tu madre–

—Con él dentro.

La sonrisa de Zayn hizo que Louis se sintiera culpable. Así que siguió comiendo patatas fritas con algo menos de prisa, mirando a un punto fijo del plato. Harry intentó, cómo no, en ver lo positivo de la situación.

—Al menos te has controlado. Deberías estar orgulloso.

—Ya, pero creo que eso solo fue porque Jane me dijo... —suspiró—. No es mérito mío.

—¿Qué le hiciste a esa pobre chica? —la curiosa de mirada de Liam le pilló de imprevisto.

—No te metas en mi cabeza —advirtió, apuntándole con el dedo grasiento.

Porque en su cabeza solo estaba la vaga idea de no volver a casa. Y todas las cosas que podían salir mal si se quedaba. En el infierno que le haría pasar a su madre. A su madre. Entonces el ruido de la televisión captó su atención. Eran las noticias, hablaban sobre la chica que aún seguía desaparecida.

—¿Nada nuevo? —Louis preguntó, Niall negó.

—Ojalá pudiéramos saber lo que pasó. Podríamos hacer mucho más que cualquier poli.

—¿Liam no se ha colado en la mente del pobre hermano? —Louis mordió su hamburguesa con lentitud, entrecerrando los ojos. Liam suspiró pesadamente—. Yo me apuesto todo a que sí.

—Los pensamientos del chico son un caos. No ayudaron mucho.

—En clases de biología escuché al profesor decir que nuestras habilidades pueden mejorar con práctica —miró a Harry—. Tú dijiste que al principio Liam solo podía escuchar los pensamientos, y que ahora puede verlos e incluso borrarlos. Podría–

—No es como si pudiera elegir qué más hacer, Louis.

—Podrías intentar concentrarte con algo nuevo, como–

—¿Vas a decir algo en contra de mis poderes?

Louis rodó los ojos. —Voy en serio. Podríamos practicar. Podríamos ir a su casa, y podrías intentar sentir–

—Es una idea terrible.

—Eres bueno sabiendo cuándo alguien miente —Zayn miró a Liam pensativo.

 _—Sin querer_ escuchas y ves todo lo que no tienes por qué. ¿Por qué no intentas canalizar esa incontrolable curiosidad en el pobre chico que ha perdido a su única hermana?

—Jesús —Niall bramó dando un sorbo a su cerveza, pudiendo palpando la tensión y mostrando su deleite con una sonrisa tímida.

—Es un poco difícil no escuchar tu enorme cabezota cuando vas con pensamientos tan pesados. Es que no se como no te escuchan todo lo demás.

Harry quiso sonreír al ver la cara de ofendido de Louis, pero detuvo la discusión.

—Vamos a casa, tengo una idea.

Inició la cinta con Liam sentado en frente suya. Era la grabación de la declaración de Danny Peazer.

—Concéntrate en su voz. En cómo se siente.

Liam miró los ojos del tal Danny.

—Es como si estuviera tratando de mantener la calma —los miró inseguro de sus palabras—. ¿No?

—Está siendo interrogado, ¿quién no se pondría nervioso en frente de un policía? —Gemma se cruza de brazos.

—¿Alguien inocente? —Niall bufó, haciendo que Louis y Harry jadearon al verlo manifestarse en carne y hueso con una bolsa de dulces.

—¿Podrías habernos avisado de que estás ahí al menos? Estamos intentando trabajar aquí.

—Liam no se asusta —Niall se burla, empezando a tirar de Zayn hacia el sofá, atrayéndole con un bombón.

 _Sentí que estaba ahí_ , Liam pensó.

—No lo sé. Suena angustiado, como si no creyera todo lo que estuviera pasando.

—Porque su hermana ha desaparecido y él era sospechoso —Louis reanudó el vídeo.

—Para —Liam golpeó el portátil con el puño—. Me duele la cabeza. Esto no está funcionando.

 _Esto no está funcionando._ El rostro de Jane se volvió pálido pero sus ojos estaban rojos, llenándose de lágrimas, haciéndose cada vez más y más grandes a medida que Louis hablaba.

Liam frunció el ceño ante esas imagenes y jadeó:

—En serio, ¿qué le hiciste a esa chica?

—¿Viste eso?

—Sí, Louis.

Zayn estaba en sofá con Niall viendo una película y aunque cuya banda sonora era Bruno Mars. Zayn lo odiaba pero solo porque sus canciones lograban que tuviera ganas de llorar. Gemma apareció con una toalla sobre su hombro huesudo y pálido, Louis intuyó que iba al gimnasio por los pantalones de yoga que llevaba.

—Zayn —ella dijo con fastidio, golpeando el interruptor de la luz con su puño—, ¿qué tienes contra las luces?

Él escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Niall.

—Cada día estoy más convencido de que es un vampiro —Louis sonrió.

Él no necesitaba ver una película romántica ahora, de hecho, lo último que necesitaba en ese instante era ver a dos personas enamoradas siendo felices delante de él.

—¿Quieres nadar? —Gemma parecía ver que algo fallaba, así que Louis asintió.

De cerca ella solo se parecía aún más a su hermano. Tenía la piel manchada de diminutas pecas y su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Harry. Con el mismo encanto, la misma suavidad. Hasta sus manos y la forma alargada y rectangular de sus uñas eran parecidas. Flotaron en el agua en silencio, en una tranquilidad inigualable _. ¿No es genial?_ Gemma sigue sonriendo y sonriendo y Louis se pregunta si es algo en sus genes, lo de sonreír y sonreír y sonreír.

—¿Qué es lo qué anda mal, Louis?

Él cierra los ojos.

—Eso _, ¿qué anda mal, Louis? -_ Jane aparece, preguntado.

—Lo siento —murmura—. No pretendía distraerte en tu ritual de relajación —él parpadea sin creérselo—. Es solo que no iré a la universidad.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Louis quiso asentir, pero allí se estaba bien, cálido y apacible.

—Tal y como van mis notas... Tendrían que morir diecisiete personas para que yo pudiera entrar... y ya que no estoy dispuesto a que Harold acabe con ellos.

Gemma agitó las manos con una mueca de frustración.

—Me encantaría saber quién demonios empezó con eso de Harold.

Louis se relame los labios, queriendo estallar en carcajadas.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Quería quedarse. Nadando. Y en la camisa blanca y lisa de Harry, en sus sábanas blancas y cálidas, con sus calcetines enormes, blancos. Con su portátil en su alfombra blanca también, sobre el suelo blanco. Harry entró a la habitación solo para encontrar a un Louis pensativo.

—Vaya. Por fin te veo.

Harry sabía que era verdad. Llevaba días encerrado con Liam intentando salir de un punto muerto. Se quitó la camisa y los zapatos, cuando entró al baño escuchó que Louis ahogó un _aaaaarhgh_ en su garganta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi madre quiere que cenemos en familia esta semana.

Harry sonrió encendiendo la ducha. Louis escuchaba el sonido del agua caer, cuando de pronto Jane apareció.

—¿Sabes qué es más normal que una cena familiar? —pregunta, se está limando las uñas—. Una novia. Los chicos de tu edad se matan a polvos...

Louis entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con odio.

—¿A ti quién te ha invitado aquí?

Louis había comenzado a hablar con la Jane imaginaria hace casi una semana. Al principio pensaba que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco pero luego cayó en que tenía que mantener alejados los pensamientos de odio hacia Dan en casa y se aferró las conversaciones matutinas que ella le brindaba.

—Tú, que el otro día te pillé mirándome el culo.

Era la mejor escuchando, pero a veces se volvía en su contra.

—Tú vida no sería mejor conmigo en ella —él le recordó.

—Pero la tuya sería más normal. Serías un chico común.

Harry empezó a cantar y Louis soltó una risa. Ignoró a Jane dándose la vuelta hacia la cama. Ella se tumbó donde él quería.

—Deberías irte. Sabes que no puedes quedarte.

Ella estaba tumbada mirándole con ojos grandes.

—¿A qué esperas para hablarme? Nos veríamos bien juntos... de nuevo. Echo de menos tenerte de novio.

—Siendo un capullo, ¿no?

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos más y desapareció.

Louis suele echarse siestas largas, pero no sabe que es de noche cuando despierta. No sabe muy bien qué pasa y no recuerda dónde está hasta que siente el perfume de Harry y un ruido algo extraño lo hace reaccionar. Se desplaza hacia el otro extremo de la cama para poder encender la lámpara.

Ve que está acostado solo. Entonces consigue verlo en el marco de la puerta. Su pelo, algo desastroso, no está muy rizado, luce estúpidamente lindo y sus ojos brillan demasiado. Tiene los labios hinchados y rojos. Louis está lejos de estar cerca, pero sabe que debe de estar mareado aunque terriblemente contento a juzgar por sus hoyuelos.

Louis ni siquiera se mueve, está retorcido en la cama. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —Harry da dos dos pasos, entonces se detiene, de pronto su rostro muestra preocupación—. ¿Te he despertado? No quería, he intentado no hacer ruido...

Louis se siente algo más despierto entonces, negando la cabeza ligeramente. Eran las dos de la madrugada.

—No pasa nada. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Estás borracho? —gruñe—. ¿Creía que no podías emborracharte?

—Y no puedo. Son cosas mayores.

—¿Mayores? —Louis se levanta rápidamete—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿De drogas? —llega hasta donde Harry se encuentra mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Muchas cosas que estás permitidas, como el alcohol —dice Harry lentamente, sentándose en el sofá—, son una droga también.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus ojos rosados y húmedos. Louis no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios has fumado?

—Yo no fumo —Harry niega suavemente, sonriendo un poco menos.

Como si no le creyeran, o no lo conocieran. Louis se lleva la mano a la frente un poco disgustado. No entiende muy bien por qué, pero está molesto, y en realidad, no debería estarlo. Le dice que es mejor que se duerma, entonces una mano de Harry toca el dobladillo de su camisa. La frialdad de sus dedos le sorprende.

—Aún tienes mi camisa —habla, tirando de la tela blanca, como si fuera algo viejo—. Es del día que nos conocimos.

—Sí —respondió, viendo sus rizos desde más cerca—, supongo.

Harry sonríe, observando cómo mira los anillos en sus dedos.

—¿La usas para dormir?

—¿Harry? —Louis está confundido, paralizado cuando la otra mano de Harry se aferra a su cintura, gentil y segura, a pesar de su estado.

Él lo trae más cerca, haciendo que aterrizara encima suya, oliendo así, no solo su perfume, sino el de alguien más. Louis estaba sentado en sus piernas, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Dónde has estado? —se atreve a preguntar, algo confuso.

 _¿Lo_ _hago solo porque mañana no se dará cuenta?_ Sabe que la mano de Harry no era pequeña, pero entonces parecía ser de mucho mayor tamaño.

—He estado en lugares.

Cuando Louis abre los ojos, no se da cuenta de lo cerca que están hasta que el rostro de Harry se empieza a volver borroso. Quiere alejarse un poco, pero también quiere ver su rostro cuando hablase.

—¿Qué lugares? —murmura, él parece distraído con algo en la boca de Louis—. ¿Algún tipo de antro? ¿O en una casa llena de drogadictos con superpoderes?

Louis tira de su barbilla hacia arriba, y Harry murmura un _noooo,_ besando su clavícula.

—Mierda, ¿qué haces? -él mira nada en concreto cuando Harry apoya la mandíbula en su hombro, volviendo a dejar un beso esta vez en la curva de entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Harry.

 _—_ Louis —dice con una sonrisa amena.

—No estoy de broma —lo regaña entonces—. ¿Quieres que despierte a Liam y veamos que hay dentro de tu cabeza?

Las cejas de Harry se vuelven rectas, dándole un aspecto serio. Carraspea su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres saber? No te mentiré.

—Bien —Louis traga, mirando la mano que descansaba en su pierna de nuevo. Harry la mira también, bajando la camisa un poco más, para que tapara la tela de sus boxers. Louis traga en seco, preguntándose si recordará esas cosas pequeñas mañana por la mañana—. ¿Has bebido o fumado algo que te haya hecho perder un poco la conciencia?

—He bebido.

—¿El qué?

—Arándanos.

—¿Arándanos? —Harry asiente, dejándole confundido—. ¿Qué tipo de arándanos?

Él suelta una risa. —¿Qué tipo de arándanos hay, uh?

—¿Qué has bebido? —Louis rueda los ojos.

—Ya te lo he dicho...

—No me mientas —Louis intenta ver más allá, pero Harry ha cerrado sus ojos.

—No miento —dice serio, demasiado ofendido—. Yo nunca miento.

—Harry...

Es ahí cuando abre los ojos de nuevo y se sorprende por la manera en la que su vista se mantiene fija en la suya. Tal vez sean sus pupilas, demasiado grandes, tapando todo el color verde, que hacen su mirada volverse gris.

—La única mentira que te digo es que luces bien. Porque luces estupendo. Siempre.

Louis se ilumina. Literalmente.

Algo preocupado, quiere levantarse para no quemar o provocar calor en Harry.

—No. No te vayas. Me gusta cuando eres tenue, no quemas... alumbras. Hace que parezcas un ángel.

—¿No te quemo?

Harry lo abraza más cerca. —Nunca.

Louis se relaja, a pesar de lo que acaba de decir. Se quedan un tiempo en silencio hasta que se da cuenta de que Harry había cerrado los ojos.

—H, tienes que levantarte e ir a la cama.

—Hmm.

—Venga, vamos, que te quedas dormido... —intenta deshacer el agarre de sus brazos.

—No. No te vayas —pide sin abrir los ojos, sin moverse.

—Iremos a dormir.

—No te vayas de encima.

Louis quiere reírse, pero el rostro de Harry lucía... algo doloroso.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre estás lejos. Incluso cuando dormimos.

Louis adopta una mueca de confusión.

—No es verdad, acabo pegado a ti aunque la cama sea enorme.

Harry bosteza. –Sigues estando lejos...

Entonces lo levanta, poniéndose en pie y Louis sabe debería preocuparse al menos un poco, porque si caen, Harry entero lo aplastaría, pero sorprendentemente los pasos de este son lentos y cortos y consiguen llegar a la cama en menos de diez segundos.

Cuando Louis se vuelve a despertar, puede notar que aún es de madrugada. Su brazo está sudado, brillando aún en la oscuridad de haber estado pegado a la piel de Harry.

—¿H?

Él no contesta, la puerta de la habitación no está del todo cerrada, entra algo de luz. La verdad es que Louis tiene mucho sueño, y algo de calor. _Quizás ha ido a dormir en el sofá_ , piensa más despierto, _hace demasiado calor conmigo aquí._ A medida que pasa el tiempo sus ojos se van cansando más, y aun medio dormido espera a que Harry regrese a la habitación. Cuando eso pasa, puede cerrar los ojos más tranquilo, escuchándolo comer y mirar la pantalla de su teléfono.

Pero aún no puede dormir, está impaciente y no sabe por qué. Entonces se da la vuelta y mira a Harry, se pregunta si su rostro luce molesto por la claridad del globo terráqueo que ha encendido al acercarse.

—¿Quieres agua? —Louis ni siquiera contesta, solo ve un vaso de cristal acercándose a su rostro y comienza a beber.

Harry vuelve a meterse a la cama en cuanto termina de toquetear su teléfono. Quiere preguntarle si sigue borracho, pero lo abraza antes de que diga nada, así que supone que sí.


End file.
